<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thoroughly Known by orchidlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445762">Thoroughly Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked'>orchidlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blink and you'll miss it, Established Relationship, F/F, Healthy Polyamory, I Don't Even Know, Polyamory, Sentimental, Slightly bittersweet, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Very background Janeway/Chakotay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Kathryn Janeway forgot it was Valentine's Day, until the moment Seven of Nine showed up at her doorstep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thoroughly Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some sweet established Janeway/Seven for a Valentine's Day surprise. not specifically fluff, not explicit. just a little vignette. (very minor) background established Janeway/Chakotay. This is my first J/7 , I hope it's at least mildly in character. I really enjoy thinking about them in the Picard-era. Anyways, happy Valentine's Day! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Admiral Kathryn Janeway was alone in her apartment, two steps away from her favorite chair, when she realized she’d forgotten the thing she’d originally gotten up for.</p><p>“I really need to move a replicator in here,” she muttered as she padded back to where a perfectly poured affogado awaited her. She grabbed a tea spoon from the half opened silverware drawer and returned to her recliner, which faced a view of the San Francisco skyline.</p><p>The admiral sank into her plush seat and pulled up the reader from under the right armrest. She was two sentences in, a spoonful of toasted hazelnut gelato and espresso in her mouth when the doorbell chimed. Janeway sighed, set the affogado in the left cupholder and carefully got up.</p><p>Who could even be here at this… “Oh, I ordered takeout.” She opened the door in her plaid flannel pajama pants and an old Starfleet Academy hoodie to see none other than Seven of Nine.</p><p>“Seven,” Janeway croaked.</p><p>“Good evening, Admiral.” Seven held up what looked suspiciously like a purple box from…</p><p>“You brought Amandine’s.” For a split second, Kathryn felt like she was back at the famous pastry shop all those years ago with Seven of Nine, on their first official date.</p><p>“Yes. I could hardly show up on such an occasion without it.” Janeway would never cease to be bowled over by the sight of the ex-Borg; Seven stood tall and confident in a loose-fitting plum leather jacket, her blonde hair spilling down in waves over her shoulders. She cracked a smile. “Are you going to let me enter, Admiral?” she teased.</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course,” Janeway stepped back and took the small purple box from Seven. “Please, please, come in.” The admiral looked down at her well-worn pajamas and ran a hand through her mussed grey hair. She laughed and shrugged. “Had I known you were coming, I would have-"</p><p>Janeway tried to mumble the rest of her unnecessary apology into Seven’s lips, pressed against hers in the most tender familiarity. She breathed in sandalwood, gardenia, rose, the perfume she’d given Seven for her birthday two years ago. Or was it three? Seven cupped Janeway’s face, tucked some of the admiral’s hair behind her ear.</p><p>“If I’d known you were coming-"</p><p>“Then it would not have been a surprise.”</p><p>Janeway shook her head before pressing another kiss to the corner of Seven’s lips. She set the precious purple box on the table. “Here.” She helped Seven out of her jacket and laid it carefully over the back of a chair. By the time she was done patting it into place, Seven had returned from the kitchen with two small plates and two forks.</p><p>“Go on. Open it,” Seven said.</p><p>Janeway slowly lifted the lid of the box. Inside was one of Amandine’s most famous desserts: the truffle framboise. Three layers of chocolate cake, tart raspberry sauce, and chocolate ganache. The top was covered with a dark chocolate mirror glaze, and on it in white icing was one word: always.</p><p>Seven leaned in and kissed Janeway on the cheekbone. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“I completely forgot.” Janeway chuckled. “My goodness, Seven, what an incredible surprise to – thank you for – I’m… I’m a bit speechless.”</p><p>“That was my intention.”</p><p>Janeway turned to Seven with a smoldering lopsided smile. “Come here.” She wrapped her hand around the back of Seven’s neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. It wasn’t long before muscle memory took over for both of them, Seven’s hands tangled in Janeway’s hair, Janeway’s hips pressed against Seven’s, short kisses turning into longer ones, familiar touches igniting familiar feelings that always burned brightly. A breathless Seven pulled back and locked her eyes on Janeway’s. The admiral ran her thumb over Seven’s cortical implant.</p><p>“Might I… convince you to come upstairs with me?”</p><p>Seven shot Janeway a confused look and gestured to the table. “Don’t tell me the truffle framboise is no longer your favorite.”</p><p>“You’re my favorite. It’ll keep,” Janeway said before flipping Seven’s hair over her shoulder and kissing behind her ear. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too, Kathryn,” Seven said, her voice breaking over the words despite her best efforts.</p><p>“How long are you in town for?” Janeway continued kissing her way down the side of Seven’s neck.</p><p>“I had planned to stay until Tuesday.” Seven slipped a hand under Janeway’s shirt.</p><p>“What about Wednesday? Chakotay’s out of town until Thursday.”</p><p>“Who do you think helped me pull this off?” Seven grinned, and the admiral found herself slack-jawed and unable to formulate a response. Seven took her by the hand and led her up the stairs.</p><p>After all these years, Kathryn Janeway still managed to be surprised at how thoroughly she was known by the two people she’d chosen to center her life around, and bowled over by how well she was loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a sucker for an established date spot. I don't think Amandine's exists but I am definitely thinking about some fancy desserts today lollllll</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>